


Mikor mindenki azt hitte ennyi volt

by Lizzie01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: A 4. évad után játszódik. John nem bírja tétlenól nézni Sherlock szenvedését, és a kis Rose nevelésével is meggyűlik a bajuk...





	Mikor mindenki azt hitte ennyi volt

**Mikor mindenki azt hitte ennyi volt**

Mióta kiderült, hogy van még egy testvérük, Sherlock teljesen szétesett. A nővére elmeállapota őrá is hatással volt. A feladatok, melyeket kitűzött elé, felőrölték az idegeit. John ott volt mellette ebben a helyzetben, de Sherlocknak ez most nem volt elég. Sokkal többre lett volna szüksége, de hangosan nem mondta ki, arcáról sem lehetett leolvasni semmilyen utalást, hogy többet érezne barátja iránt, mint barátság.  
Szinte minden héten járt Sherrinfordban, hogy segítsen nővérének, hiszen a zenén kívül máshogy nem tudott Eurus kommunikálni. Szülei folyton nyaggatták, ami már kezdte kikészíteni a férfit.

Egyetlen támasza ebben a helyzetben a kis Rosamund volt. Még beszélni sem tudott a csöppség, mégis ártatlan gügyögése nyugtatóan hatott Sherlockra. Azért a fekete hajú ott még nem tartott, hogy szeresse a gyerekeket, de Rose más volt. Szemében értelem csillogott, kivétel volt ez alól éktelen sírása, ha valamire szüksége volt.

John nem mondta ki, de észrevette barátján a változásokat. A sok pillantás, és rajta felejtett tekintet nem is lehetett ennél már feltűnőbb. És az igazság az, hogy ő is hasonló érzéseket táplált Sherlock iránt. Mióta Mary meghalt, nem érezte egésznek magát. Eleinte jólesett mindenért Sherlockot hibáztatni, kerülni az igéző szürke tekintetét, nem gondolni semmire, csak kislányának élni, de mikor a fekete hajú életveszélybe került, már nem volt olyan fontos nyalogatni a sebeit. Csak az volt a fontos, hogy Sherlock mellette maradjon. Még egyszer nem akarta elveszíteni, azt nem élte volna túl.

Újabb nap Sherrinfordban, és Sherlock megint érzelmileg kifacsarva tér vissza a Baker Street 221/B-be. John úgy gondolta, ez már nem egészséges. Nem használhatja az egész Holmes család arra, hogy rajta keresztül érintkezzenek Eurusszal.  
Mrs. Hudson is aggódva figyelte nap, mint nap kedvenc bérlőjét. Ismerte már a férfit, tudta, hogy segítséget nem fog kérni, hogy feldolgozza a sok érzést, mely eluralkodott rajta, akárhányszor bement a börtönbe tolmácsot alakítani. Mrs. Hudson tudta azt is, hogy Sherlock szereti a nővérét, segíteni szeretne rajta, de így csak ő is összeomlik majd.  
Mrs. Hudson és John három hónapig bírták tétlenül nézni tovább a dolgokat. John egyik nap már nem engedte elmenni Sherlockot. Elé állt, mikor távozni akart, majd leültette szokásos foteljébe.

\- Ez így nem mehet tovább! – szólalt meg Dr. Watson.  
\- Mégis mi? – Sherlock türelmetlen volt, már a repülőnél kellett volna lennie.  
\- Nem mész most oda! – jelentette ki határozottan John.  
\- Pedig oda fogok menni – válaszolta Sherlock, és már indult volna az ajtó felé, de a doktor megragadta a karját, és nem engedte el. – Csak én értem meg őt, John. Megígértem neki, hogy segítek rajta, hogy nincs egyedül.  
\- Tudom, de ha te összeomlasz, ki marad neki?  
\- Azért ott még nem tartok.  
\- Honnan tudod? – emelte meg a hangját John. – Te nem látod magad, mikor hazajössz onnan. Olyan vagy, mint egy kifacsart citrom.  
\- Ez egy szörnyű hasonlat volt.  
John csak frusztráltan leintette a férfit, az okoskodásból most nem kért.  
\- Kérlek, Sherlock! – fogta könyörgőre a doktor. – Megértelek, hiszen ott voltam én is, de...  
Sherlock nem hagyta, hogy végig mondja.  
\- Csak egy okot mondj, amiért itt kellene maradnom. Csak egyet.

John úgy érezte csapdába került. Ha nem válaszol, Sherlock elmegy, de ha kimondja, amire gondolt, elveszítheti barátját. Az egy dolog, hogy észrevette a lopott pillantásokat Sherlock felől, de ő komolyabbra vágyott.  
\- Nem akarlak elveszíteni. Lassan elsorvadsz a sok érzelmi megpróbáltatástól, és én nem akarom végignézni, hogy téged is elveszítelek Mary után.  
John hangja kétségbeesett volt. Félve nézett Sherlockra, aki a döbbenettől meg sem tudott szólalni.  
\- Én... – kezdte mondani a fekete hajú.  
\- Ne is mondj semmit – vágott közbe Dr. Watson. – Nem azt mondom, hogy ne látogasd meg, csak ne fojtsd magadba az érzéseidet. Beszélj velem, vagy Mrs. Hudsonnel, vagy bárkivel, csak ne zárkózz magadba, mert ez nem az az ügy, aminél ezt megteheted! Összeomlasz támasz nélkül.

A csend hosszúra nyúlt közöttük, amit Rose panaszos sírása tört meg. John odasietett volna a kicsihez, de félt, hogy addig Sherlock lelép.  
\- Menj! – utasította Sherlock barátját. Kérdő tekintetére felsóhajtott. – Itthon maradok.  
John felvette a síró kislányt, majd kivitte magukhoz a nappaliba.  
Újabb csenddel töltött percek múlva megérkezett Molly, hogy elvigye Rose-t a parkba.  
\- Sherlock. – John hangja remegett a bizonytalanságtól. – Nem zsarolni akarlak az érzéseimmel, csak...  
\- Tudom – felelte halkan Sherlock. – Nem is gondoltam ilyet. Túl jó szíved van ahhoz, hogy zsarolj másokat.

Sherlock felállt a fotelből, és fel-alá kezdett járkálni. Arcán az érzelmek színes skálája futott végig. Egyszer csak megtorpant, majd John felé fordult.  
\- Miért? – kérdezte Sherlock.  
\- Mit miért? – Johnnak fogalma sem volt, mire akar kilyukadni barátja.  
\- Miért pont én?  
\- Nem értelek.  
\- John, tudom, hogy érzelmi analfabéta vagyok, és eddig az érzelmeket nem is tartottam fontosnak, de azt még én is látom, hogy vonzódsz hozzám.  
\- Ez nem csak vonzalom – helyesbített John.  
\- Nem? – Sherlock reményei szárnyra keltek. Ha nem csak vonzódnak egymáshoz, akkor talán ő is nyithatna barátja felé.  
\- Nem.  
Sherlock odalépett John elé, jobb kezével végigsimított barátja arcán. A doktor szemét lehunyva élvezte egy pillanatig az érintést, ugyanis Sherlock hamar elhúzta onnan a kezét. A másodpercek csak teltek, míg ők egymás szemébe mélyedtek.

John összegyűjtve minden bátorságát, közelebb lépett a fekete hajúhoz, majd a gallérjánál fogva magához húzta, és megcsókolta.  
Sherlock a hirtelen érzelemnyilvánítás miatt megmerevedett. Ilyen közel senkit sem engedett még magához.  
John nem siettetett el semmit. Lassan, fokozatosan döntötte le a Sherlock körüli falakat, melyeket maga a férfi épített fel az érzései és a világ közé. Nem kellett ahhoz zsenialitás, hogy rájöjjön, ez Eurus miatt volt, amiatt, amit gyerekkorukban tett a nő.  
Sherlock egy mély sóhajjal adta meg magát. Ajkai elnyíltak, és szabad utat adott Johnnak.  
A csók nem tartott tovább pár percnél, de nekik többet jelentett az életüknél is.  
\- Talán... – John hangja kissé rekedten csengett. – Adnunk kellene egy esélyt magunknak.  
Sherlock az átélt csóktól kissé elködösült aggyal hirtelen fel sem fogta, mit is mond neki John.  
\- Mondanám, hogy igen, de a város másik oldaláról nehezen menne az összeszokás.  
\- Tegyük fel, hogy kitűzünk két hónap próbaidőt. – Sherlock horkantott. – Addig ideköltözünk Rose-zal, mert te úgysem vagy hajlandó innen elmenni.  
\- És hallgathatom éjszakánként is a sírást, nem csak délután. – Sherlock hangja semleges volt, de John érezte rajta az izgulást. Túl jól ismerte már ezt a makacs és zárkózott férfit ahhoz, hogy bevegye a színjátékát.  
\- Ha nem...  
\- Beleegyezem.  
Aznap Sherlock nem ment már el. John pedig még este megjelent két táskával, és beköltözött a régi szobájába, a kislánynak pedig egy kisebb helyiséget rendeztek át gyerekszobává. 

A napok lassan teltek. Voltak lopott csókok, melyek felzaklatták Sherlockot, de ugyanakkor jól is estek neki. Az éjszakákat éber álommal töltötte. Mindig felébredt Rose sírására, így gyakran volt kialvatlan.  
Johnnak nehezebb dolga volt. Egyrészt Sherlockot is meg kellett győznie, hogy megéri együtt lenniük, másrészt Rose-t is hozzá kellett szokatnia az új helyhez, ami szintén nem volt könnyű.  
Egy hét után már kezdte feladni, de akkor történt valami. Nem kelt fel rögtön, mikor sírt a kicsi, túl fáradt volt. A furcsa az volt neki, hogy egy idő után elhalt a sírás. Kisietett, hogy megnézze, minden rendben van-e lányával, és arra lépett be a helyiségbe, hogy Sherlock ringatja a kicsit. Rose már aludt a férfi karjában, nem zavarta, hogy nem apukája van vele.  
\- Ez az én feladatom lett volna – suttogta John.  
\- Nem feltétlenül.  
\- De...  
\- Meg kell szoknia az új helyet, és ehhez az kell, hogy engem is ismerjen. Nem mondom, hogy ez ínyemre van, de Rosamund egész különleges baba.  
\- Tudom.

Sherlock közben visszatette Rose-t a kiságyba, és kiment a helyiségből. John még adott egy puszit kislánya homlokára, majd követte a férfit a nappaliba. Egymás mellett ültek a kanapén, szótlanul, csendben merengve.  
\- Remélem, nem vette el a kedvedet a sírás éjszakánként – szólalt meg először Dr. Watson.  
\- Nem.  
\- Min kattogsz? – nézett a doktor a gondolataiba merült férfira.  
\- Hogy Mycroft holnap itt lesz, és számon kéri, hogy nem kísértem be őket Eurushoz.  
\- Nem kérhet tőled számon semmit – gurult dühbe John. – Minden tőled telhetőt megteszel, hogy jobban legyen.  
\- Mégsem eleget.  
John végignézett a mellette ülő férfin. Egy gyermeket látott, aki kétségbeesetten keresi a problémáira a megoldást. Mint akkor, ott a régi Holmes háznál.  
\- Nem tehetsz többet érte. Nap, mint nap látom, ahogy érzelmileg kimerülten térsz haza.  
\- Talán...  
\- Már így is csoda, hogy kommunikál valahogy.  
\- Az.  
John nem szólt többet, hanem magához húzta Sherlockot, és csendben ültek egy kis ideig. Mivel már nem volt értelme visszaaludni, csak összebújva pihentek a kanapén.

Másnap valóban megjelent Mycroft, és ahogy Sherlock megjósolta, számon kérte öccsén a távolmaradását.  
John ezen annyira feldühödött, hogy szabályosan kirugdosta a lakásból a férfit. Sherlock ezen jót nevetett, amibe Rose gügyögése is társult.  
Sherlock azonban nem hanyagolta el Eurust. John elkísérte minden alkalommal, és csodálattal figyelte mindkettőjük hegedűjátékát. Az érzéseket, melyeket közvetítettek egymás felé, mintha nem is külön nőttek volna fel, mintha egy ikerpár két fele lettek volna.

A két hónap lassan lejárt, de egyikőjük sem vette észre az idő múlását, csak azt, hogy ők hárman – Rose, John és Sherlock – milyen összhangban élnek együtt.  
A második hónap végén John és Sherlock kettesben elmentek egy eldugott helyre London külső részén. A doktor nem tudta, hol vannak pontosan, de a hely lenyűgözte. Körös-körül fák voltak, madarak csicseregtek. John szerint egy parkban lehettek. A kislányt most otthon hagyták Molly felügyelete alatt, aki szurkolt nekik. A nő Sherlock iránti nagy „szerelme” elmúlt, mióta megismerkedett egy férfival, akit Sherlock mutatott be neki.  
A parkban egy megterített faasztal várta őket, melyet a lemenő nap világított meg. Nem volt giccses, egyikőjük sem vágyott rá. Romantikus volt maga a gesztus is, és Johnnak ez épp megfelelt.  
Egészen sötétedésig voltak a parkban. Beszélgettek szinte mindenről. Maryről, Rose-ról, Eurusról. Nem volt tabu semmi. Már tapasztalatból tudták, hogy csakis az őszinteség a kifizetődő, a titkok csak mindent megmérgeznének.

Mikor hazaértek, egy üzenetet találtak, melyen csak annyi állt, hogy Molly magával vitte Rose-t, és használják ki a lehetőséget.  
John csak kuncogott, mikor Sherlock felolvasta a cetlit, Sherlock viszont értetlen volt.  
\- Nem értem, mit kellene csinálnunk?  
\- Molly úgy értette, hogy... – John elakadt, nem tudta, hogy fogalmazza meg ezt egy olyan embernek, aki nem ért az emberi kapcsolatokhoz. – Szexuális célzatú.  
\- Mármint?  
\- Nincs itt Rose, így mi együtt lehetünk – nyögte ki nagy nehezen John.  
\- Miért? Most nem vagyunk? – Sherlockon látszott, hogy tényleg nem érti.  
\- De, igen. Ez... Kicsit bonyolult elmagyarázni, de megpróbálom. A cetlivel arra utal, hogy nem kell most Rose-ra tekintettel lennünk és együtt... Inkább megmutatom – döntött végül John, majd magához rántotta a fekete hajút, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.  
Lassan simogatta le róla a zakót, majd gombolta ki a felső néhány gombot, hogy szabadon csókolhassa Sherlock fehér bőrét.  
A fekete hajú megremegett a karjai között.  
\- Most... már... értem... – sóhajtotta.  
\- Akkor csak élvezd – suttogta a fülébe John, majd lassan a szobája felé navigálta a kábult zsenit.  
És Sherlock élvezte, amit John művelt vele. Nem fogta vissza magát. A hűvösség álarca lehullt, és az igazi Sherlock feküdt a doktor előtt. Az, aki akkor lehetett volna, ha a tragédia gyermekkorában nem változtatta volna meg.

Másnap reggel mosolyogva ébredtek.  
\- Sherlock, John! – kiáltotta valaki.  
\- Megyünk, Molly! – válaszolt John, majd sietve felöltözött, és egy csók után magára hagyta Sherlockot.  
\- Ó, hát itt van az én kis hercegnőm! – vette át a nőtől kislányát, aki boldogan gurgulázva nyújtózkodott felé.  
Nemsokára megjelent Sherlock is.  
\- Látom, jól telt a tegnap – cukkolta a két férfit Molly.  
Míg John elvörösödött, addig Sherlockon semmilyen érzelem nem látszott.  
\- Jól, köszönjük – felelte John zavartan.

Mrs. Hudson kitörő örömmel ölelgette őket, mikor bejelentették, hogy „járnak” – ahogy John fogalmazott –, és hogy a doktor visszaköltözik a Baker Streetre, de a lakását nem adja el, csak bérbe adja. Sherlock ugyan ezt kifogásolta, de megértette, hogy kell egy biztos pont a férfinak, és a régi otthona ide tartozik.  
Mycroft csak a száját húzta a hírre, de ez egyik férfit se érdekelte. Eurus ellenben már más volt. Sherlock magával vitte Johnt és Rose-t, mikor a zenéjével közvetítette neki a hírt. A nő odalépett az üveghez, majd halkan elsuttogta az első mondatot, mióta megnémult.  
\- Ideje volt, hogy észrevedd.  
A döbbent csendet egyedül Rose kacarászása törte meg.

Vége

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett a történetem. A kritikákért nem harapok, szívesen fogadom :)


End file.
